Purification of pressurized hydrocarbonaceous gas, including natural gas, biogas etc, hereinafter named as gas, may be desirable or necessary for a number of reasons. Removal of acidic contaminants such as CO2 and or sulphide contaminants from the gas improves the quality of the gas product. The acidic contaminants include CO2, H2S, mercaptans, CS2, COS, and SO2.
Some of the challenges to be achieved with respect to purification are to minimize plant size, energy consumption, operational and investment cost, carry over of absorbent and pressure drop.